Slaying the Demon
by movice
Summary: Not able to sleep Harry decides to confront his nightmares. This story is rated M for a reason. There is gore, violence, and it is dark all around. It is a oneshot. I wrote this story to relieve stress. I do not. believe in the use of violent torture but I believe in justice and justice is quick and prevents things from happening again. Such as a prison. I do not own Harry Potter


The nightmares would not stop. Harry now the winner of the war against Voldemort and the nightmares has only been getting worse. The funny thing was that there was a pattern to them. First was Voldemort taking his friends and family's lives, then Dumbledore's lies that he constantly spouted, and finally the torture they inflicted upon him. Now he is a grown man and after everything that he has been through he came to one conclusion. Demons need to be faced up front and killed.

Harry did not know if he was truly sane anymore but his reality seamed to constantly be attacking him. No wonder why the cruciartus curse held little effect to him. That curse was nothing compared to being electrocuted or being cut open with kitchen knives or having splinters shoved into your skin throughout the years of his fucking life. He would correct the mistake he made during the Horocrux hunt. He would truly end the demons once and for all.

Ginny the slut kept trying to tempt him with her poison laced food and her slightly attractive body. She was a twig with no ass or boobs for appeal. Hey even though he does not care for those things in particular but her twig of a body that held no true muscle tone was just plane sad. She was the pampered princess who knew how to fly on a broom better than her oaf a brother named Ron. Harry did not love the family like he pretended to and he hated that insufferable cow of their mother. She was worse than Mrs. Black's portrait that was still in the foyer. At least the portrait was honest on how she truly viewed everyone.

Harry was now going to do something he wanted. Something that the ministry could not stop him from doing nor what that they would care that he is doing. Harry returned to Private Drive to see his so called family once more in the kitchen eating a meal large enough for twenty. Harry smirked while thinking on how he was going to exact his revenge on them. At first he was going to cast severing hexes at their necks thus killing them and he was done with them but that would be too quick.

Harry walked right to the front door and with a simple unlocking charm he was inside. Now only a wall separated him from his targets. He heard his uncle complaining on how no one was worshiping the ground he walked on at work and that they would have to budget their spending since they were no longer being paid to 'look after' the freak. That last thing was the last straw for Harry and He was ready to see true justice done to creatures that made demons look kind and good.

With his wand in hand Harry walked into the dining room. Shocked is an understatement when they saw Harry. Fear was in their eyes as they saw Harry's almost fanatical smirk on his face. Vernon recovered first and started shouting with his face turning angry purple, "What do you think you are doing here boy!? You think that you can just barge in and…"

Vernon was interrupted when Harry just said, "_Sectumsumpra_." The dark cutting curse severed the obese man's legs clean off thus slamming the man on the ground. "How does it feel Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked with an almost sweet sound to his voice as if he was talking to a child he was playing catch with. "I do hope you like the feeling of being useless because that is going to be that last feeling you will feel ever again."

Dudley in fear started to run to the back door to find it not budging no matter how much force he put into opening the thing. Petunia tried to join her son in a frantic attempt to escape but found her tied up with ropes that Harry silently conjured up.

Harry looked at them and with a sadistic smile with a cocked head said, "Please be patient but I will get to you in just a minute but I must first make sure this one will fit into his new room." Harry turned back his attention to the bleeding Vernon and with a few more spells he removed the arms as well. Vernon was then moved onto his back where he watched the once slave of a nephew stand above him. "Tell me Vernon how did you not see this happening in the future. Surely you did not think that I would be content truly to just let you go after the beatings you gave me. Surely you did not think that all the torture you put me through was not going to make me want to just leave you alone now did you? SO please tell me on how you thought that all you did would not equal me snapping and coming for revenge."

"He said you would die," Vernon said in not much more than a whisper. "He instructed us to raise a martyr and you would die." He just kept saying the first line over and over again like it was the cure all for everything.

This only infuriated Harry even more so he cast a whip curse over and over again on the limbless lump of fat. Over and over again he struck and yet he was not yet satisfied. He cast one of the few healing spells he knew to prevent blood loss and dragged the barely still conscious form of his uncle to the stairwell where he threw his uncle into what was his first bedroom in the house. Harry's smile was gone and anger replaced it. He felt no true joy in these actions so he would stop pretending they did.

His aunt was next and her punishment was not as gory. Bludgeoning after bludgeoning curse he cast at the woman. Her bones broke as if he was hitting them with a sledgehammer yet he did not stop until he knew that she was almost broken by the pain. He wanted answers so completely broken is not what he needed just yet. Harry had no sadism in his voice for now his voice was pretty much monotone as he asked her the questions she dreaded the most, "So how much do you truly hate your sister, Aunt Petunia?" She just moaned which made Harry start shouting at him start shouting at her in anger, "WELL?! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?! DID YOU HATE HER SO MUCH THAT YOU TRIED TO BEAT HER SON SO YOU COULD FEEL SUPPERIOR TO HER?!"

She just moaned in pain. Harry in his infuriated state started to stomp on her already broken legs getting more squeals of pain as the bone fragments now extended from the flesh. Harry sent a numbing charm at her waist stopping all feeling in her lower body for the spells duration. "You ready to answer now?" Harry asked with malice swimming in his eyes as he stared into her broken version of hers.

She just answered, "Why?"

Harry's face scrunched up, "Why. Because I want to know before I kill you I want to know why you made my life hell before I send you there. Hey if you do go to heaven then I hope my mother shows all the love she feels now for you."

She just looked at him her will broken and she knew that she had nothing left, "I just wanted to be superior in something."

Harry said no more as he sent one last bludgeoning hex at her head killing her. Now that his aunt and uncle were dead all was left was the useless lump of fat of a cousin. As much suffering that Dudley has caused him Harry could not fully hate him, at least not as much as his parents. Dudley was now at the door in the fetal position crying his eyes out. Harry knew that Dudley only did what his parent taught him to do and that is when Harry had a brilliant idea. He pointed his wand at his cousin and said, "Sorry cousin but this is the last you see me and the last memory of me. _Obliviate_."

The spell hit Dudley and left him with only the information to eat, use the latrine, and understand and speak English. Besides those three things his head was now emptier than it ever was. With a simple release of the barrier he cast on the home to keep everyone in and a banishing charm he sent his cousin into the back yard. Harry walked up to his barely still living Uncle Vernon and cast the one spell he learned from Snape's torture sessions, "_Legilemons_."

He only concentrated on simple facts that the greedy man would know like bank account numbers, credit card numbers, pin codes, as well as anything else that might hold value. When he was done Harry stripped the house of all forms of currency and walked out the front door. Harry turned around and threw in a fire spell and let the flames take away what was left of the poor Dursleys. He did not care if Dudley died because he got too close to the flames and when the fire engine would arrive he would be long gone and his sins would never be traced to him. For what science can find magic.

Harry walked out and left as the house burned to the ground. The monsters in human skin now dead he looked back for the last time. With a slightly releaved smile he left to return to his home. Now all he had to do was make sure the rest of the demons stayed gone too.

The End?


End file.
